The Sad Story of Aro
by IheartEdwardCullen1901
Summary: Bella and Edward find Aro crying behind a garbage can after being abandoned by The Volturi. So they take him back to the Cullen's house. Is this a trap, or is Aro really just a big baby? Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like this story, because it seems like no one liked my last one! I just randomly came up with this and thought I could make something funny out of it. I hope you like it! Oh and I don't own Twilight! I keep forgetting to put that!

* * *

**

Bella and Edward walked hand in hand toward Edward's Volvo, because he was driving her home. Then they heard loud sobs coming from

behind a trash can.

Bella and Edward exchanged glances. Bella started walking toward the garbage can but Edward held her back.

"Bella, are you insane? What if it's some crazy person who wants to kill you?!" Edward whispered.

"Why would you think that?" Bella asked.

"Uh, why wouldn't I? You seem to find a way to get hurt by everything that moves!" Edward exclaimed.

"You're so paranoid," Bella sighed.

"Am I though?" Edward asked mysteriously.

Bella shook her head and walked over to the garbage can. Lying there, sobbing without tears, was Aro.

"See, I told you it was a psycho!" Edward said.

This made Aro cry harder.

Bella glared at Edward and turned to Aro.

"Hey, uh, are you, okay?" Bella asked slowly.

Aro sniffled and looked up at them. Edward quickly wrapped one arm around Bella in a protecting way. All he could hear in Aro's thoughts were: 

_They're so mean, they're so mean, I like ice cream..._

So he thought that maybe Aro was trying to block his thoughts.

"They left me!" Aro cried.

"Who?" Bella asked.

"The Volturi." Edward whispered.

"They said I wasn't cool enough! So they left me here!" Aro sobbed.

Edward and Bella stared at him, unsure of what to do.

Edward cleared his throat and said, "I see. Well, let's go Bella." He grabbed Bella's arm and pulled her away.

Then Aro screamed, "No! You can't leave me!"

Bella sighed. "You know, we actually can't. He could eat all my friends here at the school."

Edward laughed darkly and said, "I wouldn't mind if he ate Newton."

Bella glared and hit Edward on the arm. Which really hurt her more.

"Well, I happen to have more friends than just Mike!" Bella yelled angrily, holding her throbbing hand.

"I'm sorry. Let's just get this creep out of here." Edward apologized.

Edward picked Aro up and threw him into the backseat of the Volvo. Bella and Edward quickly hopped up in front.

"Where do we take him?" Bella said over Aro's loud sobs.

"To La Push so the wolves can have him," Edward chuckled.

Bella didn't find this funny though.

Edward sighed and said, "How about my house? Carlisle will know what to do."

Bella nodded, glad that Edward could drive fast, because she wasn't sure if she could listen to Aro's cries much longer without taking him to La

Push herself.

* * *

**I know, that was short, but oh well. There, I hope you liked that better than the last one. Although this one might be more boring. Sorry if you thought that! Please review if you liked it though, because I will put up another chapter if anyone liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter! I just wrote it! I noticed that a lot more people have read this fanfic and SeleneCullen666 actually reviewed it and favored it! So thank-you to SeleneCullen666! Oh and once again I don't own _Twilight_!

* * *

**

By the time Edward pulled his Volvo into the Cullen's driveway, Bella had already smacked her head on the dashboard five times, and Edward

had almost ripped the steering wheel _off _the dashboard. Aro's crying had gone from high to low throughout the drive.

When Edward parked the car, Bella quickly hopped out and ran into the house crying, "Yes! Silence!"

Leaving Edward alone with Aro. Edward sighed and tried to get Aro to move. He wouldn't budge.

"Come on Aro. Come inside and see Carlisle," Edward coaxed.

"He can't see me like this!" Aro cried.

Edward frowned and went to smack his head on his car. Then he realized this would dent his lovely Volvo, so he went and smacked his head on

Rosalie's BMW instead.

After that he picked Aro up and threw him over his shoulder. Edward almost fell over! He was heavy, even for Edward.

He ran as fast as he could carrying Aro into the glass house and dropped Aro on the floor. Everyone was already waiting for them, and had

actually been watching Edward through the window and laughing at him the whole time.

"So Bella tells us you've got yourselves quite a problem here," Carlisle chuckled.

"I'll say," Edward said through his teeth.

Carlisle walked over to Aro and put his hand on his shoulder.

"So, what happened old friend?" He asked calmly.

But Aro was sobbing too loudly for anyone to understand him.

Bella ran over and hugged Edward. "I'm sorry I left you with him, but I _had _to get away. He was driving me crazy!" Bella apologized.

"I know," Edward sighed.

Then they heard a thrashing noise.

"What was that?" Bella whispered.

"Rosalie ripping the door off," Emmett laughed.

Edward and Bella winced.

"Why the hell is there a huge dent in my car?!" Rosalie yelled.

Apparently she hadn't been watching with everyone else a few minutes ago!

Edward grabbed Bella, threw her onto to his back and bolted up stairs. They got to his room and closed the door.

"You know, the door isn't going to keep her out," Bella said.

"I know, but they won't tell her it was me," Edward laughed.

"EDWARD!!!!!" Rosalie screamed from downstairs.

"Oh really?" Bella asked.

Rosalie burst through the door. She really loved her car, it was her baby.

"You little son of a--"

Edward cut her off. "Hey, don't forget we have the same mother!"

Rosalie growled and chased Edward all over the house and into the forest.

"Remind me not to mess with Rosalie's car," Bella said to herself.

* * *

**There, I hope that wasn't too bad. Oh and if anyone has ideas for the next chapter, or for the name of a chapter, definately tell me! Please review! But don't be _too _mean!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three! If anyone is reading this? If you are, I hope you like this chapter! I don't own _Twilight!_  


* * *

**

After an hour Rosalie had finally realized Edward was too fast to catch and had given up on it. Instead she just stayed mad and thought horrible

things in her mind to traumatize him.

Everyone was downstairs now, because Aro had finally stopped blubbering--thanks to Jasper calming him down-- and was going to explain

what happened to him.

"Take it easy, and tell us what happened," Carlisle said.

Aro sniffled. "Okay, thanks. Alright so what happened was, we were talking about how cool we all were, because well, we are."

Everyone rolled their eyes at this, even Esme.

Aro gave everyone dirty looks. "Anyway, then Caius said, _'Well, Aro's not cool!' _And then Jane said, _'Yeah I know, he is such a weirdo!' _And that

really hurt me! So I was all, _'I can hear you!' _And Jane was like, _'So?' _So I totally went crazy on her! But that resulted in her making me practically

die from pain. Then they called me a sissy and said I wasn't cool enough for them! I mean, I'm like, the coolest vampire around! So then they all

made fun of me! After that I started to cry and--"

By then Aro had started to cry _again_. "And then... Jane put me in a whole lot of pain so I closed my eyes and then they dropped me off in

Seattle. Then I came here."

Everyone was staring at Aro with their mouths wide open.

"So the whole time this was about how they kicked you out because you weren't _cool _enough?" Bella asked disbelievingly.

"Yes," Aro sobbed.

Then Emmett and Rosalie started laughing their heads off.

"That is the most hilarious thing I've ever heard!" Emmett laughed.

Esme frowned. "Be quiet you two! This really hurt Aro's feelings! If you're going to be mean then leave," She scolded.

"Fine, we'll leave," Rosalie laughed.

Rosalie and Emmett left, still laughing.

Edward sighed with relief, now that he wouldn't have to see and hear those traumatizing things in Rosalie's head.

Alice danced over to Bella and asked, "So, do you think he's telling the truth?"

"I don't know. I mean, would one of The Volturi really be this much of a baby?" Bella pondered.

Alice turned to Edward. "What can you hear in his thoughts?" She whispered.

"Well, before he was saying, '_They're so mean, they're so mean, I like ice cream,'_ but now..." Edward shuddered. "Now he is thinking about how

gorgeous you and I are."

Alice also shuddered at this thought. "Um, maybe I shouldn't have asked."

Bella put her arms around both of them comfortingly and said, "I am so sorry."

Then Alice stared off into space.

"Is she having a vision?" Bella whispered.

"Yes. Why are we whispering?" Edward whispered.

"I don't know, it seems like everyone does when Alice has a vision," Bella explained.

Then Edward growled and put his head in his hands.

"What's your problem?" Bella asked.

Alice snapped out of her vision. "He must have saw my vision in my mind," She explained.

"What was it?" Bella asked nervously.

"Rosalie messing up his Volvo," Alice explained.

"Oh, I see." Bella watched as Edward ran out to stop Rosalie before she could get too far.

* * *

**There I hope you liked it! Like I have said before, if you did like it, please tell me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter! I used Zeki4ever's suggestion! I hope you like it! I don't own _Twilight!_

* * *

**

Luckily when Edward ran out and tackled Rosalie, she had only slashed_ one_ of his tires.

Now they were back in the living room, questioning Aro, since no one really believed his story. Not that they thought he was cool either, they

just didn't trust him.

"So, if this story is true, then why didn't your wife come with you?"Edward asked.

Aro had to control the urge to cry. "Sulpicia? She wanted to come with me, but Jane wouldn't let her. She threatened her! Oh, I hope my darling

is all right!" Aro cried.

"Is he seriously telling the truth?"Bella whispered to Edward.

"As far as I can tell," Edward said. "But I called in back-up to help us just in case."

Bella got a confused look on her face. "Who?" She asked.

Then the door swung open and Jacob, along with the rest of the wolf pack, walked in.

I can tell you that there wasn't much space in that room.

Jacob smiled and pointed to Aro. "Is this the bloodsucker Edward told us we could beat the crap out of?" He asked.

Bella and Esme gasped.

"You told them they could beat the crap out of Aro?" Bella gasped.

"This is how you're going to get Aro to tell the truth?" Esme asked disbelievingly.

Aro whimpered as the pack got closer to him.

Edward shook his head. "Guys, you can't hurt Aro yet," And to Esme and Bella he said, "No, I said that they could help us if he tried anything."

All the boys face fell. "Aw man," They all said at once.

Bella glared at them and then turned to Edward. "When did you call them anyway?" She asked.

"Oh, when Rosalie was chasing me around the house and I knew she would never catch me, I called them as I ran. I just want to make sure

you're safe Bella." Edward explained.

"Okay, okay," Bella sighed as she hugged him. "Thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome," Edward chuckled.

Then Aro started screaming! They turned and he was cowering in the corner as Quil's body shook above him, laughing and pretending he was

going to shift any second.

"Boys!" Esme scolded, pushing Quil away from Aro.

Aro got up and ran over beside Alice, hiding behind her.

Alice sighed and patted Aro's arm. "It's all right," She grumbled.

Then Jasper entered the room and saw Aro cowering beside Alice. He tried not to laugh.

Seeing Jasper, Alice said, " Oh look, there's my _husband_," She really emphasized the word husband.

She skipped over to where Jasper was.

"Can you calm him down so he'll get away from me?" Alice whispered.

"Alright," Jasper laughed.

Aro, who was somewhat calm now, approached Edward. "May I use your telephone to call my darling Sulpicia?" He asked.

"Hm, okay I guess," Edward said skeptically.

In a flash he ran and got the phone. "Here," He said handing it to him.

Aro nodded and walked away, dialing numbers into the phone.

Edward grabbed Jacob, who was walking by and said, "Get the pack ready. He says he's calling his wife, but we can't trust him. I'll listen in on

him, so be prepared."

Jacob nodded excitedly. "All right! Some real action!" He exclaimed, running off to tell the guys.

* * *

**There, I hope you liked! And once again, if you didn't, I'm sorry! Oh and thanks Zeki4ever, for giving me that suggestion! I really wasn't sure what I was going to make happen, so thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is chapter 5! I'm glad that people have been liking this story! It took me awhile to come up with this chapter, but I finally did! So I _just_ wrote this. I don't own _Twilight!_  


* * *

**

Edward realized that Aro had gone to the backyard. So he jumped out a window and climbed up into a tree above where Aro was waiting for

someone to pick up the phone.

Aro waited as the phone rang. Then someone answered.

"Hello," A female–Jane, Edward realized–answered cheerfully.

"Hello," Aro said as calmly as he could.

"Oh, it's you Aro! Have you called to tell us that you're cooler now?" Jane snickered.

Edward saw Aro's lip quiver, but he managed not to cry. "No," He said, voice shaking. "May I speak to Sulpicia?"

"Alright," Jane sighed.

There was silence for a minute, then Sulpicia came to the phone.

"Hello? Aro?" She asked frantically.

"Yes, it's me darling," Aro said.

"Oh Aro! I've missed you so much! I have been worried sick! Are you alright?!" Sulpicia cried.

Edward tried not to gag.

"Yes, I'm alright, I guess. I'm with Carlisle and his family. They've helped me, somewhat," Aro explained, remembering the Quil incident. He

shuddered.

"Oh, thank goodness! I'm practically _dying _here without you!" Sulpicia breathed.

"Oh darling, I miss the taste of you're lips," Aro groaned. "I can't wait to get back so we can–"

But Edward was running away screaming by then. He didn't want to hear the end of that sentence, he had already heard enough in Aro's

thoughts.

Then Edward stopped in his tracks. _Wait a minute, _He realized, _This is what they want me to do! Now they can talk about killing us! _

Edward ran back to the edge of the woods to listen in again.

But unfortunately they were saying even dirtier things now, that Edward didn't want to think about ever again. It was worse than what Rosalie

was thinking when she tried to traumatize him.

Edward ran back into the house practically crying. He ran up to Bella and hugged her.

Bella got a confused look on her face, and patted his back gently. "It's, okay?" She said hesitantly.

Jacob walked over to where they stood. "What did Dracula say?" He asked.

"You don't want to know," Edward said through his teeth.

Jacob and Bella both gave him confused looks.

Then Aro walked in and held the phone out to Edward. "Here you go. And thank-you," Aro said.

Edward whimpered. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to touch that phone again.

Edward quickly snatched the phone out of Aro's hand and threw it at the wall. Actually, it went _through_ the wall.

"Oh, whoops! My bad," Edward said nervously. Then he quickly walked away.

Aro raised an eyebrow, and shrugged.

* * *

**There, I hope you liked it! And please, feel free to give me some ideas! I hope it didn't creep you out or anything, haha.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey people! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I think I was having writer's block. So here's Chapter 6! I don't own _Twilight_!

* * *

**

Bella walked over to where Edward was huddled on the sofa behind Esme, and sat down on the other side of him.

"Are, you...okay?" Bella asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I'm alright. I just wish that _certain_ people didn't say and think such horrible things," Edward sighed.

Bella patted his shoulder comfortingly. Then Jacob strode over to them.

"So, can we kill the bloodsucker?" Jacob asked impatiently.

"I wish I could say yes, but I didn't hear anything about him planning to hurt any of us," Edward sighed.

Man, Edward sighs a lot.

Jacob punched a hole in the wall. "That sucks," He said.

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Did you have to take it out on the wall?" She asked.

Jacob looked at the massive hole he just made. "Oh, sorry," He said.

Jacob walked away before Esme could notice the huge hole in her wall. Then all of a sudden, Aro was standing right in front of Bella and

Edward.

"What's with the hole in the wall?" He asked. "It's almost as big as the one that Edward made when he threw the phone through the wall."

Seeing Aro, Edward quickly got up and ran to his room. Aro's face brought back horrible memories of fifteen minutes ago.

Aro watched Edward run away. "What's his problem?"

Bella shrugged and followed Edward up to his room.

After she was gone, Aro sat down next to Esme and put his head in his hands.

"Why does everyone hate me?" He whined.

Esme moved a little farther away from Aro. "I don't think they _hate_ you Aro," She said slowly.

Aro looked up at Esme. "Really?" He sniffled.

"Really," Esme smiled. _They just strongly dislike you, _She thought.

Aro smiled. "Could you gather everyone together for me?" He asked happily.

"Uh, sure," Esme said.

Esme got up and ran to Carlisle's office upstairs. She knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in," Carlisle called.

Esme approached Carlisle's desk. "Carlisle, Aro wants everyone to gather together in the living room," She explained.

Carlisle raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

Esme shrugged. "He didn't say."

Carlisle was quickly at Esme's side, his arm around her shoulders.

"Well then, let's go get everyone together," He said.

After everyone–including the werewolf pack–was in the living room, Aro stood up in the middle to give his speech.

Aro cleared his throat. "Okay, well, first, I'd like to thank Edward and Bella for finding me, and bringing me here."

Edward shuddered, regretting that he ever brought Aro to his house.

"And second," Aro continued, "I'd like to thank all of you-- except Rosalie, Emmett and Quil–for helping me out. You have all, except for those

three, really helped me get through this."

"You've only been here for an hour and a half," Emmett said, who now, along with Rosalie, was back in the room.

Aro glared at him. "Anyway, so since you've all been so kind, and I no longer have a family–"

"Just cut to the chase!" Jacob yelled.

Then, next to Bella, Edward became a statue, a horrified look stuck on his face. Bella's eyes widened and she quickly turned to hear what Aro

would say.

Aro sighed. "As I was saying, I'd like to join your family. I would like to become a Cullen," Aro explained happily.

Everyone gasped–except for the wolf pack who were laughing their heads off.

Everyone glared at them, before turning back to Aro.

"Well, uh–" Esme began.

"My friend, could you please excuse us for a moment, so we can confer?" Carlisle asked politely.

Aro nodded with a smile, and ran out of the house, far enough away so he couldn't hear them.

* * *

**Ooh! Somewhat of a cliff hanger! I hope you enjoyed it! Give me some ideas if you have some! And tell me if you liked this chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter! Enjoy! Or at least I hope you will. I don't own _Twilight_.

* * *

**

After Aro was gone, they all huddled together.

"No, absolutely not!" Edward growled. He was tired of being traumatized.

"What are we supposed to tell him?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, he'll start bawling his eyes out," Emmett laughed.

"Well, why don't we consider it?" Carlisle suggested calmly.

Edward frowned. "Absolutely not. It's probably a trap, and I won't risk Bella's life like that." _And I don't want to be scarred for life anymore_, He

thought to himself.

"Well, have you heard anything in his thoughts that would suggest that?" Esme asked.

"No," Edward sighed. "Dammit," He muttered to himself.

"We don't have let him join us though," Jasper added.

"It would really hurt him if we didn't," Esme sighed.

"I don't want _him _to join us!" Rosalie hissed.

They all sighed and tried to think about what to do.

"I know I'm not really apart of your family, but I don't know if I'd feel safe with Aro around," Bella said quietly.

Edward wrapped his arm around Bella. "You are apart of this family Bella." He turned and looked at everyone else, and said, "Bella doesn't feel

safe, so I don't think this is a good idea."

Carlisle cleared his throat. "Why don't we have a vote?" He suggested.

Everyone nodded.

"All right, I vote yes." Carlisle smiled. "Esme, you next."

Everyone turned to face Esme.

"I vote...yes," She sighed.

Carlisle nodded, and pointed to Alice.

"I vote, no." She said, shaking her head,

Carlisle pointed to Jasper.

"No,"He said calmly.

Next was Emmett.

"Heck no! That guy is so freakin' annoying!" Emmett scoffed.

Next was Rosalie.

"Definitely not," She said bluntly.

Before Carlisle could even point at Edward, he said, "No."

And last was Bella.

"No," She sighed.

Carlisle nodded. "So that's two for yes and six for no," He concluded.

Edward smiled, jumped up, and did a million dollar happy dance!

"So, who wants to tell the poor sucker?" Emmett asked.

"I will," Carlisle sighed.

Everyone else sighed with relief, they didn't want to do it.

Edward smiled. "I'll go get Aro," He said giddily.

And with that, Edward was already gone.

"Well, this is going to be awkward," Bella sighed.

"Yep," Everyone said at once.

"We should have just said yes, to make it easier," Alice said.

"Yeah, but then we would of had to deal with that cry baby everyday," Rosalie groaned.

They all nodded and waited for Aro and Edward to return.

Then Edward and Aro were standing in front of them. Aro was smiling, and Edward was trying not to.

"So, what have you concluded?" Aro asked cheerfully.

Carlisle sighed. "Old friend, I'm sorry, but we don't feel safe with you around."

And, as before, Aro burst into loud, tearless sobs. Everyone groaned.

"It's–alright," Esme said, patting Aro's shoulder cautiously.

Carlisle rubbed his temples. "Why don't you go back to Italy, get Sulpicia, and go somewhere together?" He suggested.

Edward's eye twitched at the thought of Aro and Sulpicia together.

"B-but, I was hoping t-that Sulpicia and I could stay he with you," Aro sobbed.

Bella sighed. "Well, why don't you try to get the Volturi to take you back?"

"I hate those jerks!" Aro cried.

Edward beat his head on the wall, making another massive hole.

"Well where the hell do you want to go?!" Rosalie yelled.

"Here with y-you guys!" Aro sobbed.

They all sighed. Then the phone rang. Esme answered it.

"Hello?" She paused as the other person spoke. "Just a moment please." She held her hand over the receiver. "It's for you, Aro," She

whispered, holding it out to him.

Aro sniffled and took the phone. "Hello?"

Edward groaned. _Here we go again,_ He thought.

* * *

**There, I know that was kind of short, but it's all I could think of. I know it's not that great, but I do hope you liked it. So who do you think it is on the phone? I kind of left that off with a cliff hanger, but I'm sure that you've probably guessed.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm sorry I've took so long to write this! I think I had writer's block! Oh and this is the last chapter! I don't own _Twilight _or _Hannah Montana _or The Jonas Brothers! And I have no problem with homosexual people!  


* * *

**"Oh hello darling!" Of course it was, Sulpicia.

"Sulpicia! I have horrible news!" Aro cried.

"What?" Sulpicia gasped.

"We can't become Cullens!" Aro sobbed.

Sulpicia laughed. "But that's okay! For I, have good news!"

Aro raised an eyebrow. "Three hundred year old sexy vampire say what?!"

"I convinced the Volturi to let you come back! You can come home!" Sulpicia explained excitedly.

Aro started screaming and jumping up and down like a girl who just met the Jonas Brothers.

"I'll see you soon. Then we can..._talk_," Sulpicia said in a husky voice.

"Alright," Aro said licking his lips.

Everyone in the room shuddered. (They could hear the conversation because for some reason Aro had it on speaker phone.)

Aro hung up the phone and smiled. "I'm going home!"

"Well don't less us keep you!" Edward exclaimed. "I'll drive you to the airport! Come on Bella!"

"Bye everyone!" Aro called as Edward dragged him out.

"Bye," Everyone said, waiting for him to leave so they could party.

Edward and Bella got in the front of the car, and Aro hopped in back.

"Alice saw that a plane to Italy was leaving at 4:00. It's 3:30 now, so we'll get you there," Edward explained happily.

Aro giggled and jumped up and down in his seat.

Bella had to keep from laughing hysterically.

Edward's eyes widened in fear as he listened to Aro's thoughts. He slammed his foot on the break.

"Get the hell out of my car!" Edward growled.

Aro's eyes widened. "You heard my thoughts?"

"Uh, yeah! You knew I could do that!" Edward shouted.

"What's going on?" Bella asked, a confused look on her face.

"So that's why you came here? To attempt _that_ sick and twisted thing?" Edward gasped.

"Yes," Aro said succulently.

Aro ran his hand down Edward's arm. "I really did get kicked out. But I came _here _because I want you Edward," He breathed.

"What the hell?!" Bella yelled.

Before Bella could even move, Aro had already pulled Edward out of the car and on to the street. He was on top of Edward and trying to kiss

him.

Edward was screaming, but he couldn't push Aro off. He could only manage to keep Aro's lips off his.

Bella grabbed Edward's cell phone that he left on the seat and dialed the Cullen's house number.

"Hello," Carlisle answered.

"Uh, Carlisle, Aro is trying to..._rape_, Edward," Bella stuttered.

Carlisle gasped. "We'll be right over."

Bella hung up and got out of the car.

"Aro! Stop!" She screamed, knowing there was nothing she could do.

"Help!" Edward yelled.

"I called Carlisle!" Bella shouted.

"Thank god! I don't know if I can hold him off much longer!" Edward screamed.

Bella waited for what seemed like forever. Finally she saw Carlisle's car pull up.

Emmett, and Rosalie jumped out of the car and attacked Aro. They pulled him off of Edward and pinned him down.

Carlisle ran over to Edward. "Are you okay son? Did he... _hurt_ you?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I held him off long enough. If you didn't get here sooner I think I would have been..._hurt_.," Edward said, trying not to have a

panic attack.

"You're gay?!" Emmett yelled at Aro.

"Actually, I'm bisexual. My feelings toward Edward were so strong. And when I hold all those guys hands back in Italy, it's not just so I can read

their minds, it's because of my feelings," Aro explained.

"Oh my God!" Edward yelled.

Bella ran over and hugged him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, maybe a little traumatized though," Edward sighed, pulling Bella into his arms.

"I love you," Bella whispered.

"I love you too," Edward chuckled, leaning down to kiss her.

"I love you more Edward!" Aro cried.

Edward shuddered and his eye twitched.

Then a black Ferrari pulled up. Sulpicia was driving. She got out and sighed.

"Aro, I told you not to do this. I said I was okay with it, but it wasn't a good idea. I came to surprise you and pick you up, but I find this. You

could have gotten killed," Sulpicia scolded.

"I'm sorry darling! But my urges!" Aro cried.

Sulpicia smiled weakly. "Let's just go home. Okay?"

"Alright," Aro sighed.

Rosalie and Emmett let him get up, and he was quickly at Sulpicia's side.

"I'm sorry we've been such a problem," Sulpicia apologized to Carlisle.

Carlisle nodded. "I just think it would be best if Aro didn't come back."

Sulpicia agreed and she and Aro got into the car.

As they drove away, Aro waggled his fingers and blew a kiss to Edward.

Edward shuddered and turned away.

"Well, that was the creepiest thing I've ever experienced," Rosalie said, breaking the silence.

"You've got that right babe," Emmett laughed, putting his arm around Rosalie.

"Thank God that's over," Edward sighed happily.

Carlisle laughed. "Let's just go home."

Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie all got into Carlisle's car. And Bella and Edward got into Edward's Volvo.

They all drove back towards the Cullen's house.

**The End

* * *

There, that was the last chapter! I hope you've enjoyed this story! I'm kind of sad that it's over, actually. Anyway, tell me what you thought of it! But don't be too mean! **


End file.
